Unspoken Words
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Caroline pays Damon an unexpected visit on his birthday and ends up with something more then just a friendly visit
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is a three part story. i wrote it a few weeks ago but then i got an idea for another story and forgot about this one so i hope you**** like this and enjoy. ive also started a damon/caroline and bonnie/damon tumbler page too if anyone is interested and the link is on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>Damon woke up late in the day sometime around noon refusing to come out of his bedroom as it was the one day of the year he really hated his whole life and that was his birthday and hated it so much Stefan always avoided him if he could even when they were human.<p>

Stefan once made the made the mistake of trying to surprise him for his birthday when Damon was fifteen and it led to a brotherly beating from Damon so he never made the mistake of trying to surprise him again after he got the message that Damon hated his birthday.

Stefan still remained in the house and was in the living area sitting in one of the armchairs drinking from a random girl on his knee when Damon came downstairs for a blood bag and grabbed a few bottles of bourbon ignoring Stefan as he walked past him and going back upstairs slamming the door behind him much to Stefan's amusement considering Damon stopped ageing at twenty two when he died so its not like his birthday mattered.

Stefan slightly laughed to himself thinking anyone else would just deal with it and get on with it but not Damon he would be in a mood for the whole day literally the whole 24 hours of that day and what Stefan thought was even funnier was that they were vampires they didn't age at all or have birthdays.

Stefan was one that liked to celebrate his birthday but with Damon he hated it since he became old enough to think for himself so Stefan just left him alone after Damon beat him up when he was fifteen.

Stefan thought it was hilarious that the day before and the day after Damon would be his normal self but on that day he was not to be messed with and he knew from experience the when Damon wanted to be left alone you left him alone if you wanted to be still alive the next day.

Stefan heard Elena walking into the house and rolled his eyes thinking this couldn't be good and wished she would go away as he broke up with her when he was off giving in to his inner ripper with Klaus until Klaus allowed him to come back to mystic falls and would leave them all alone on the condition that Stefan made sure Elena stayed safe just incase he needed her blood.

But Stefan knew Klaus well enough to know that he probably wouldn't be back anytime soon as Klaus told him he was useless to him and wasn't what he heard him to be back in the early ripper days so he told Stefan he had to protect Elena for the next ten years to complete his deal over the cure to save Damon's life from the werewolf bite and Stefan agreed to his terms and was released from Klaus's compulsion.

Damon and Katherine had their own plan on how to kill Klaus and they decided to do it the night that Tyler had a party on the Lockwood estate and when Damon decided to just kill Klaus with the dagger Stefan had pushed him out of the way much to his frustration.

It also didn't help the Stefan told him he saved Klaus cos Klaus had ordered his hybrids to kill him but what he failed ot realize was that Damon didn't want to be saved and he didn't care if the hybrids killed him once it meant Klaus was dead once and for all.

Katherine left as soon as she knew Klaus was still alive for good but she didn't tell them she had her own agenda although they all knew she was just protecting herself so she skipped the pleasantries and gave a short I wont be seeing you anytime soon before leaving.

Damon's was pissed off at her for just leaving but he was also glad to be rid of her even though he admitted to himself they worked pretty well together as a team in taking down a common enemy.

Katherine got him alone and admitted to him that they worked well as a team and she did love him in 1864 but not anymore but she still cared about him in a small way and hoped they could be friends some day as eternity was a long time.

Damon told her she could stay if she wanted but she told him she couldn't stand to be around Elena telling him some truths about Elena and that the doppelganger was even worse then she ever was and he knew it but he didn't want to admit it. When she left he thought about what she said and the way Elena manipulated him all the time he started to realize Katherine was right and from then on he started to see Elena a lot differently realizing she was only a rebound for Katherine.

He started to see Katherine knew what she was doing and she admitted to being a manipulative bitch but Elena just denied everything and played little miss innocent all the time and didn't even know she was playing both him and Stefan against each other and even Stefan had seen her for what she was as he wondered were they both done with Elena

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the room and visibly flinched at the sight of Stefan feeding to which he quipped "<em>didn't I not dump you, oh wait I did so you have no reason to be here so go away, you're ruing my buzz"<em> not hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

He hated the way Elena was around everyday trying to get back with him and he kept making it clear he didn't want her back but the stupid bitch wouldn't take the hint and he really thought about swapping her vervain with water and compelling her to stay away from her and he knew Damon would be up for that too as she always annoying him too which was why he always avoided the house.

She ignored his comment asking "_where's Damon" _but Stefan told her he was out for the day and he didn't know when he would be back. Stefan knew once Damon got his blood bag and some bourbon plus hearing Elena was here there was no chance he would be back downstairs anytime soon.

Elena started her usual remarks of "_where is Damon anyway, when will he be back, I bet he's off feeding and compelling some girl to sleep with him" _along with many other snide remarks and comments about Damon. Stefan hated that she always done this and for someone who said it will always be you Stefan she sure was talking an awful lot about Damon.

He also hated that she constantly saw the worst in Damon and thought she was nearly as bad as their father was as he was another one that constantly thought worst of Damon but at least he didn't have to sit upstairs in his room listening to the whole thing when he was human.

Stefan hated that Damon could hear every word of it as he stood up turning her towards the door more or less having to walk her to it and push her outside telling her "_go away Elena before I put you in one of the cells for three days and rip your throat out" _slamming the door in her face and going back to sit down.

Damon was sitting on the bed finishing off his blood bag and using his laptop to catch up on the local news when he heard Elena walking into the house and it just made his foul mood even worse hoping she wouldn't come upstairs and sighed in relief when Stefan told her he was out for the day and didn't know when he would be back.

But what pissed him off even more was Elena constantly badmouthing him but when she was alone with him she would start her manipulative games of flirting with him and if he made a move she would tell him it would always be Stefan.

She would demand why he wasn't doing anything to get him back on the human blood even when he told her that Stefan only stops drinking human blood when he's gorged himself that much he feels guilty and if he was honest he preferred Stefan when he was a ripper cos he would leave him alone and at least he didn't have to put with his brooding all day.

He really hated that bitch more then Katherine cos at least with Katherine what you saw was what you got and she didn't deny it but Elena was a sneaky manipulative bitch who would deny it if you said it to her.

He was glad Stefan pushed her out of the house and couldn't help laughing to himself at his brothers comment about feeding on her cos he had the same thought only he would compel her to go away.

He knew the only one who told him he was an asshole to his face was Caroline and Bonnie but everyone else just said it behind his back like pathetic cowards as he thought he missed the days of 1864 where you could be shot or exiled for being a coward or a deserter during the civil war cos he would gladly shoot Elena if he could get away with it as he chuckled to himself at the thought.

He found he actually had some respect for Caroline and Bonnie cos they weren't afraid of him and he liked that they weren't afraid to stand up to him but he would never tell them that.

He started watching concert footage of rock and punk bands from the seventies and eighties on you tube while drinking the bottle of bourbon finding himself actually missing Caroline as she was here everyday to get some blood bags as she was too nervous in going to get them herself as he thought he would have to show her how to do it someday.

He missed the way the every time she came for a blood bag she would always come upstairs to say hello and talk for a while even if he was really snippy but she always gave as good as she got chuckling to himself again as he thought of the many times they had some banter between them.

And when she would leave she would argue with him all the way till she got out of hearing range outside always trying to have the last word but it never happened and he loved the way she always tried to have the last word with him since people normally got sick of him and didn't bother with him anymore.

He hated they way people just seemed to get sick of him pretty quick with Elena telling him repeatedly he's a monster, he's beneath her and she only wants Stefan but he was used to it and even though Alaric was the only person in town that gave him the time of day it just wasn't the same.

He knew Alaric always had his back and he was the same with him but he was getting a bit bored of just having one person actually wanting to talk to him even though Alaric could see through his bullshit and he liked that.

What surprised him more was he actually sort of liked the judgey little witch and thought she wasn't that bad but he loved to trade insults with her as it made his day less boring in this small town and even better was Caroline who was another one that would trade insults and barbs with him all day if they could.

What surprised him more was that he liked Judgey and Blondie but he would never admit that to them cos he would never hear the end of it or be set on fire which he wasn't willing to risk even though he didn't know when he started liking them both.

* * *

><p>Early that night Caroline nearly ran to the grill after she got back from being out of town all day hoping Damon would be there as she knew it was his birthday and he was likely to be found at the bar celebrating or just at the bar eyeing up the local talent trying to figure out who was on vervain so he could get some sex and blood from them.<p>

She walked into the grill looking around her but couldn't see him anywhere but she noticed Stefan over by the bar drinking a bourbon and Elena and Jeremy sitting in one of the booths which she found weird as she wondered didn't they know it was Damon's birthday today and she also knew Bonnie was out of town until tomorrow visiting her cousin Lucy to try and get her nosebleed problem that came with using too much magic sorted out.

She didn't know why she was excited to see Damon but she figured it might have something to do with the fact she considered him a friend even if he couldn't stand her or at least she thought he hated her but then he only saved her life five times already and you don't do that for someone who supposedly hates you or at least Elena told her Damon hated her.

She walked over to bar compelling herself a vodka and coke as she liked to keep her public drinking under the radar in case her mother or one of the other sheriffs that knew her walked in and had her arrested for underage drinking and then her mother would be in trouble.

She sipped some of her drink walking over to the table asking "_where's Damon I thought he'd be here" _looking at them all with a curious expression.

Jeremy and Elena shrugged their shoulders while Jeremy muttered something about who cares where Damon is while Elena snapped at her "_why do you care where Damon is, I know I don't" _to which Caroline rolled her eyes noticing the jealousy in her voice while she ignored her thinking if she wasn't in the grill she would throw Elena across the room for her attitude over Damon.

But she did retort "_keep telling yourself that Elena but then considering you always lead him on and then shoot him down when he makes a move then yeah you don't care about him considering your just another Katherine" _in a disgusted tone of voice before leaving the table and going to sit at the bar.

She sat at the bar sipping her drink and discreetly listening in on the conversation hearing Elena giving out about her asking about Damon and that she was supposed to hate him for using her when she was human.

She couldn't help rolling her eyes thinking how stupid Elena was in forgetting that she was a vampire which meant super hearing and said vampire could hear every single word she was saying.

It wasn't long before Stefan looked over at her from where he was sitting just a few seats away from her to which she rolled her eyes again tossing back her drink and went to get up and leave but Stefan held her back with his hand softly on her arm asking "_what is it Caroline" _curiously in a genuine tone of voice.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief before replying "_what date is today" _as Stefan looked at her quizzically telling her "_its the third" _not getting what Caroline was trying to say.

Caroline sighed in frustration rolling her eyes replying "_of what month" _giving him a disbelieving look as she watched the train of though form in Stefan's head wishing he'd get there faster.

Stefan realized what she was on about just as Caroline angrily added "_its Damon's birthday" _as if it was obvious with a disbelieving expression.

Caroline couldn't believe Stefan forgot Damon's birthday as Stefan shrugged "_yeah I know it is but Damon doesn't celebrate his birthday, he never did not even when we were human, he hates birthdays so he doesn't celebrate them, he just gets drunk on his own" _genuinely with a soft expression as if it wasn't a big deal.

Caroline's jaw slightly dropped in shock as she replied "_what you cant leave him on his own" _not believing what she was hearing from Stefan.

Stefan calmly replied "_he's fine he doesn't care that he's on his own" _as she shook her head in disbelief telling him "_whatever_" before walking away from him and out of the grill.

* * *

><p>Caroline was livid that none of them done anything for Damon on his birthday after all he done in making sure that the town was safe considering he was the one who orchestrated the operation of take down Klaus permanently with Katherine who had left cos she couldn't stand to be around Elena and this was the thanks they had for it even if the whole plan had failed cos of Stefan which meant now klaus was still alive.<p>

She went into the shop just down the street buying two bottles of the best bourbon they had and two bottles of tequila deciding to go to Damon's house to keep him company since she figured he shouldn't have to be alone especially on his birthday.

She expected this off Elena and Bonnie but not off Stefan but then she knew their relationship was as volatile as the most active volcano on earth and Damon was also pretty volatile but she had seen a side to him no one else had seen when she was human.

She also picked up on little things about Damon when she turned cos everyone was so busy watching Elena they never noticed her watching Damon and she hated that Elena always seemed to tear him down every time and he still went back for more of the doppelganger.

Caroline saw what Elena did every time she manipulated him and she hated that he let Elena treat him like that and she was going to tell him he deserved so much better then Elena who was just another Katherine.

She took a short cut through the forest before coming out where the Salvatore house was as she thought just how beautiful the house was and it looked like it belonged in the 1800's especially the inside.

She walked quietly as she could into the house as she wanted to surprise him but she knew him well enough to know that he probably knew she was already there looking around the downstairs area but he wasn't there so she decided to try his bedroom and the last time she was there was at Elena's eighteenth when she needed to get away from Tyler.

She stood outside his bedroom door politely knocking on it knowing he was in there as the light was coming thorough under the door and she was surprised when she immediately heard "_its about time you got up here Caroline, I've known you were here since you opened the front door and I thought you'd never get up here" _sarcastically to which she slightly laughed before opening the door and walking into the room to see he had the fire light and he was lying on the bed fully clothed reading a book with a glass of bourbon beside him.

She looked at him giving him a soft smile before she glanced around the room which was something she always did as it was her favorite room in the whole house and she also thought it was definitely the nicest and distinctly Damon.

They fell into a comfortable silence before he lightly quipped "_ran out of blood and want some more, you know where the cellar is" _looking up at her and much to her surprise she noticed he didn't have his walls up like he always did when he was around everyone else.

She walked over to the bed replying "_no I fed earlier, I remembered it was your birthday and I didn't want you to be alone, I would have been here earlier but I only got back from out of town about an hour ago" _giving him a soft smile and he was surprised that someone actually cared enough to come see him even if he didn't celebrate his birthday.

He patted the space beside him to which she took off her shoes and climbed up on the bed with the bag of bottles and sat beside him glancing over at his book asking "_what are you reading" _as he closed the book showing her the cover.

She looked at the cover before he put the book on the floor beside the bed and then grabbing the bag and opening it taking out two bottles of bourbon and two bottles of tequila as she quipped "_happy birthday Damon" _leaning back on the headboard making herself comfortable on the bed.

She was surprised when he leaned back he moved closer with their shoulders slightly brushing against each other as he replied "_thanks" _looking at her genuinely giving a soft smile.

He looked at the bottle of bourbon and was surprised that it was his favorite and even more surprised to noticed she cared enough to buy him his favorite bourbon considering it was the expensive stuff and not the cheap stuff as he wondered just how she knew it was his birthday.

He softly asked "_how did you know it was my birthday" _opening the bottle and taking a drink from it and handing it to her.

She took a drink before replying "_I remember you told me when I was human, you were giving out about Lexi and Elena doing something for Stefan's birthday and when I asked when yours was you told me it was the third of this month" _to which he gave her a look of surprise that she was actually bothered to remember it cos no one else would not that they ever bothered to ask or remember.

She picked up on his confused expression adding "_I liked you then Damon even if you were an ass to me but I'm over it, if anything I can understand why you did what you did considering im now a vampire"_ genuinely and was surprised she meant it.

She hesitated before lightly adding "_and if you ever do it again I will not hesitate to put a stake through your heart" _with a serious expression as he softly replied "_id expect nothing less and I'll even hand you the stake myself" _just as seriously and she was surprised he would say that.

She softly smiled at him adding "_I'm not gonna be one of those people who constantly hold it over you cos everyone else already does that and I'm not going to do it cos you don't deserve it, we were both different people back then so can we just start over and forget about it" _to which he couldn't believe just how genuine she was to him.

He looked at her replying "_I'd like that" _in a soft tone of voice feeling glad she was never going to hold it over him again unlike Elena who threw every screw up he done since he came back to mystic falls in his face and she was even worse then Stefan.

She broke the silence quipping "_now that that's cleared up I didn't come here for a trip down memory lane" _before telling him how she went to the grill to find him and she gave out to Stefan and co for forgetting it was his birthday to which he laughed and told her why Stefan avoided him on his birthday and was surprised she was laughing at him beating Stefan up over it.

He drank from the bottle before telling her "_it wasn't a done thing back in 1864 but Stefan was right, I don't celebrate my birthday and I hate it but he doesn't know the real reason why" _looking at her genuinely before handing her the bottle.

He wasn't sure if he should say but it was out before he stop himself adding "_even when I was human I didn't really have any friends so I'd just avoid everyone for the day and then when I turned it stayed like that and its just another reminder of how alone I really am so I hate it" _the seriousness in his voice not going unmissed as he felt a tinge of self hatred for saying too much.

He couldn't believe he just said that and neither could she so she just hugged him as she mumbled into his shoulder "_well for the rest of eternity we spend your birthday together, just the two of us" _before looking up and stuttering "_if you want to that is" _not sure if he was going to kick her out now.

He softly smiled at her and it wasn't a sarcastic one as he softly replied "_I'd like that" _before taking a drink from the bottle.

She took the bottle out of his hand as he wondered just why he actually liked that she was here and he also was surprised he liked the way her fingers brushed against his when she took the bottle off him and gave him that soft genuine smile that showed she actually wanted to be there.

She took a drink as he was looking over towards the fire watching the flames flicker and spark as she asked "_I'm surprised Elena is not here"_ to which he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

He let his head fall back against the headboard tiredly replying "_I don't care what she does anymore" _surprising both himself and Caroline who nearly choked on her drink.

She looked at him in shock as he added "_if she wants Stefan she can have him although I don't think he even wants her anymore cos she came over earlier today and he threw her out telling her if she didn't leave he would put her in the cells for three days until the vervain left her system and rip her throat out" _to which Caroline laughed thinking its about time someone said something like that to Elena much to his surprise.

Damon smiled at her before his expression fell as he continued "_I'm never gonna be good enough for her, I'm never gonna be Stefan nor do I wanna be" _to which she put her arm around him pulling him in for another hug.

She left her arm across his shoulder as he leaned his head on her shoulder as she added "_you shouldn't have to be, if anything she isn't good enough for you" _to which he sat up looking at her curiously hoping she would elaborate.

She picked up on it adding "_think about it, she only ever wants you when you do something that fits into her morals but when you step out of line she's down on you like a ton of bricks telling you that your not good enough for her and its always going to be Stefan" _in a serious tone of voice slightly raising her eyebrow.

She wasn't finished there adding "_she only wants you if you turn into what she wants you to be and that isn't right, if she wants you she needs to accept everything about you even that you kill people for blood" _shrugging her shoulder as if killing people was nothing considering they were vampires.

She took a drink as he licked his lips not sure if he wanted to know but couldn't stop himself asking "_do you accept me for who I am" _looking at her as she looked at him replying "_yeah I do, I wouldn't be here if I hated you and I wouldn't talk to you either, we're vampires Damon not humans with fangs, we don't live by human rules and the sooner she realizes that the better and you deserve so much better then her and so does Stefan and she told me once she would rather die by Klaus's hand then turn for Stefan, least of all you" _looking at him genuinely before taking another drink from the bottle and Damon finally realized just what a bitch Elena really was he only wished it was sooner.

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing as all he wanted his life was to be accepted and here it was in the form of Caroline who just admitted she accepted everything about him as he wondered just why she was here after everything he done to her and knew then he wasn't going to screw it up this time.

He knew he needed to say this now or he never would softly speaking "_I know we were going to start over and forget about it but about when you were human, I need to say it but I'm sorry" _looking at her genuinely as she looked at him replying "_I forgive you Damon, I told you I understood why you did it and you also had your emotions turned off_" giving a soft smile hoping he wouldn't bring it up anymore and she didn't come here to talk about that.

Damon sensed she didn't want to talk about it anymore so he changed the conversation lightly quipping "_how do you feel about drinking games" _waggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

She laughed at his expression replying "_depends on what it is, will I like it" _playfully biting her lip hoping he would pick up on that she was flirting with him.

Damon was taken aback as he thought was she flirting with him replying "_you never know until you try" _winking at her as he flirtatiously added "_how about truth or dare" _raising his eyebrow and letting it fall still smirking at her.

She raised her eyebrow replying "_game on Salvatore" _not hiding the lust in her eyes winking at him to which she moved to sit facing him crossing her legs and leaning on them with her elbows before taking a drink from the bottle.

Instead of spinning the bottle since it was just the two of them they decided to just take it in turns taking either a truth or a dare and Damon was going to steer it in the direction of getting her naked underneath him by the end of the night as he was very good at this game but little did he know she was planning the same thing only it would be him naked underneath her writhing and groaning under her touch just like he made her feel when she was human.

He started off asking "_truth or dare" _hoping it would be a dare but she asked for a truth so he asked "_why did you really come here tonight" _looking at her in a way she never thought was possible for him.

She thought about it looking right at him replying "_cos I think of you as my friend and I didn't want you to be alone thinking no one cares about you cos I do care about you even if no one else does but then they don't know you like I do" _not hiding the sincerity in her voice which took him by surprise.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before asking for a truth to which she asked "_why haven't you told me to leave yet" _and he hated the way she always felt like he would tell her to leave.

He looked at her just replying "_cos I don't want you to leave, I like having you here, with andie it was different, even though I liked having her here, I was compelling her and it felt empty so I compelled her to forget about me cos it wasn't real and I want this, I want us to be real, I want us to be friends" _hating that he was drunk enough for this conversation in telling her his feelings and waiting for her to laugh at him but it never happened.

Caroline leaned forward again pulling him in for a hug the third one tonight much to his surprise as she told him "_we already are friends, you just don't know it yet" _leaning back winking at him with a grin to which he let out a short laugh.

Damon heard movement in the house muttering "_Stefan's here" _getting up off the bed and locking the bedroom door as she asked "_Stefan wont come in will he" _as he sat back beside her taking a drink from the bottle in her hand.

He shrugged his shoulders replying "_Stefan understands privacy so he'll leave me alone but Elena has a habit of showing up unannounced trying to get Stefan back and when he brushes her off she comes up here trying to get me to go out with her so its better to be on the safe side" _but he couldn't get over the look of disbelief on her face.

She shook her head replying "_typical Elena, she always has to be in everyone's business and the center of attention"_ sarcastically as she rolled her eyes telling him she didn't want to talk about boring Elena anymore to which he laughed at her comment.

They continued to play the game and it was mainly truths with a few dares but the more they drank the more real and honest they got with each other so it became more of a conversation as he told her about what he got up to over the last century and a half and even his human years and she told him stuff about her past and they saw sides to the other person they didn't know even existed even though they both hated themselves for letting the other in so quickly as they had both been burned before with other people.

But for some unknown reason to both of them they found themselves quite happy in each other's company and Damon was glad someone actually cared about him enough to spend some time with him even if she was told by Stefan that he hated his birthday and he found he was actually enjoying her company.

But they were having too much fun to care even when they over heard Stefan telling Elena at the front door to go away that Damon was here and didn't want to see her and she was only here cos Caroline was looking for Damon.

She wanted to know what Damon was doing but Stefan just told her what Damon did was no one else's business least of all hers but he did tell her he was with some random girl in his room even though he knew right well it was Caroline as he could sense her but he knew it wasn't his place to tell Elena and he didn't want to tell her either.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were down to the last half empty bottle of tequila as all the bourbon and one bottle of tequila was polished off between them they were lying on the bed blissfully drunk and in their underwear in the middle of a heavy make out session.<p>

Caroline was lying on top of him straddling him tangling her hand in his hair and moving her other hand between their bodies and sliding her hand in under his boxers and massaging him and she slightly laughed when he let out a moan to which he was going to make her pay for that.

He wasn't expecting it running his hands up and down her sides deepening the kiss he was giving her and couldn't help that feeling of pride as she softly moaned when he pierced her lip with his fangs and drinking the blood from her lip thinking that will show her and that two could play at that game.

She pulled back letting her face change feeling him grow harder underneath her which made her slightly grin at him as he moaned to which she ripped off his boxers before ripping off her own underwear and massaging herself to which he never thought she looked so hot and he wanted to tell her but his brain wasn't forming the words he wanted to say.

She moved her hand to which he grabbed pulling her fingers to his mouth and tasting her as he stared at her intensively and she looked at him with just as much intensity almost thinking it was too good to be true but he pushed it away deciding to just go with it and be glad someone actually wants him and even better they willing came to him and wanted his company.

He was broken from his thoughts when Caroline took his wrists in her hands placing them above his head on the pillow crashing her lips on his before she mumbled with lust "_let your face change, it turns me on" _to which he did and he was surprised that she was turned on by it softly moaning as she eased him into her with her hand.

He let her keep his hands pinned above his head as she rode him slowly not caring that he was about to lose control and that he never had sex this good before in his whole life and he slept with a lot of women and men too but this was something else all together.

She kept a slow steady rhythm as she looked at him with a grin forming on her face at seeing him coming undone underneath her just like she planned and she grinned even more when she seen his eyes close in pleasure.

He couldn't take it anymore almost begging "_please let my hand go, I really want to touch you" _both of them knowing he could just take his hands out of her grip but he didn't want to and she was surprised that he didn't just break his hands from her grip.

She decided to play with him a bit smirking before replying "_what do you say" _in a teasing tone of voice and almost laughing when she heard him softly moan so she added "_tell me where you wanna touch me" _not hiding the lust in her voice and eyes as she continued her movement.

He couldn't believe this, she was going to make him beg for it thinking was it not enough that she had him losing control but to make him beg that was just pushing it but he didn't care, the need to touch her was too much as he almost whimpered "_everywhere_" arching his back up softly moaning to which she slightly laughed before letting his wrists go.

He grabbed her hips flipping them over so she was underneath him before he moved against her slamming himself into each time thinking now it was her turn to moan and to get some payback and it was working as she softly moaned underneath him before he slipped his arm around her lower back before he moved to kneel on the bed pulling her with him as she moaned in the change of angle crashing her lips to his as she crossed her legs behind his back.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he was surprised when she started going just as hard against him and told him to bite her just as she bit into his shoulder and he wasted no time in biting her driving them both over the edge.

He moved them so he was lying on top of her not moving as she wrapped her arms around him to which he let his head fall on the pillow beside her head thinking that was he best sex he ever had but he didn't know she was thinking the same thing about him.

He rolled off her lying at her side and getting up to turn off the light as fading embers of the fire were still sending flickers of light into the room as she pulled the covers over her as he got into the bed pushing his body against hers wrapping his arms around her as she slightly laughed "_Damon Salvatore's likes to cuddle, who knew" _with sarcasm.

Damon rolled his eyes retorting with mock hurt "_shut it Blondie" _to which she just laughed turning to face him putting her arms around him as she deeply kissed him and he was glad she was able to take his retort as a joke.

Caroline closed her eyes thinking if you had of told her this is how today would have ended she would have laughed as she thought Damon was still wrapped up in Elena and she was surprised when he told her that he didn't care about Elena anymore and wanted nothing to do with her.

Damon never thought today would turn out like this, every year for as long as he could remember he always spent his birthday alone, either by choice or cos everyone forgot or just didn't care enough to bother about it being his birthday.

If you told him today would turn out like this he would have laughed and said you were crazy and he couldn't help that feeling creeping into his mind that she would wake up tomorrow and leave or she would be gone when he woke up as he pulled her closer to him that little bit tighter and was surprised when she tightened her arms around him.

He pushed it away choosing to feel that slight happiness he had and that she gave him even if it would be ripped away in the morning so he held onto to it whispering "_best birthday ever" _vowing to remember it forever kissing her on forehead before closing his eyes not seeing the small smile spread across her face and not knowing she just wasn't asleep yet and heard what he said.

She was glad to be able to make something he hated be turned into a day he actually liked and that he wanted to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: with the way season 3 is going ive a feeling this story is going to be a lon****g one. i really hate what the writers and elena have done to damon, hes a shadow of his former s1 self now and its the worst character assasination i have ever seen in the history of television.**

**just to clear up some confusion about the last chapter, i accidently wrote that klaus was dead along with some other mistakes and confusing sentences. i went back and fixed them and klaus is still alive for this story but you dont need to go back and read the chapter cos i only changed one or two lines and fixed my mistakes. the story is set after the homecoming episode where stefan pushes klaus out of the way so michael ends up being killed.**

**heres the next update and thank you for your reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p>Damon woke the next morning to find Caroline on the opposite side of the bed and was surprised as he thought she would have either left or would be lying across him like all the other girls he had in his bed.<p>

He looked over at her and was actually glad she respected his space enough to not be one of them clingy girls he had to compel to leave and forget about him but then he knew Caroline was never one for the cuddling even when she was human so he was even more surprised she let him.

He moved slightly and regretted it feeling the endless amount of alcohol consumed last night and yesterday hitting him full force to which he got up and wrapped a towel around his waist before going for some blood bags downstairs and coming back into the room.

He got back into the bed surprised that she was still asleep as he sat with his back against the headboard pulling the sheet around his waist drinking from the blood bag finding that he couldn't look away from her as she lay on her stomach with the sheet half way down her back.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her to which she softly smiled as the events from the night before flooded her mind to which he lightly quipped "_was it as good for you as it was for me" _winking at her to which she laughed at his comment thinking trust Damon to say something loaded with innuendo.

She rolled her eyes replying "_no I had to fake it" _with sarcasm but laughed when his jaw dropped so she added "_if I wasn't a vampire well lets just say I wouldn't be able to walk" _softly smiling at him.

He passed her a blood bag lightly quipping "_I could say the same about you" _winking at her as he drawled "_you had moves I never thought you had" _to which she slightly laughed before moving onto her side and drinking from the blood bag.

They finished off the blood bags in a comfortable silence even though he could feel her eyes on him he was just waiting for her to get up and leave and he wished she wasn't dragging it out for so long and she also noticed how he had slightly tensed up and she wondered did he want her to leave.

She thought he was back to his normal self like Stefan said he would finishing off the bag before asking "_do you want me to leave" _hoping he wouldn't want her to go but she wouldn't blame him if it was just a one thing for him.

He finished off the bag picking hers up and putting them both on the floor beside the bed before lying back down to face her replying "_do you wanna leave" _looking at her just waiting for her to get up and go but hoping she wouldn't leave.

She didn't miss the soft expression he held and the look in his eyes that told her he was waiting for her to leave and she wondered was it always like this for him so she quickly replied "_no I don't want to leave" _not hiding the softness in her voice as she couldn't believe people always seemed to leave him and didn't care if they hurt his feelings but then she knew outside of this room he wasn't the easiest person to get on with.

She couldn't believe just how open he was being with her since she was expecting him to be back to how he usually was but the way he smiled at her told her he really did want her to stay as she pushed some of his hair back from his face with her hand remembering that he could be sweet when he wanted to be but she didn't say it as she didn't want to freak him out.

He couldn't help wonder just why she hadn't left and was glad she didn't and was taken by surprise when he hard her softly whisper so low "_you can be sweet when you wanna be" _he almost missed it and he remembered her saying it to him when she was human as he wondered if he hadn't been so caught up with Katherine and then Elena would they both be still together but probably not since he had his emotions turned off and he probably would have screwed it up too.

Before she knew it he was lying on top of her kissing her neckline as she slightly laughed to which he lightly quipped "_I think you're wrong about that" _with no trace of sarcasm but some emotion she didn't recognize as he crashed his lips on hers and she knew he didn't really want to talk about it.

Things were heating up when there was a banging on the door and they both knew it was Elena who was shouting "_Damon are you in there I wanna talk about Stefan and why he's on human blood__" _to which Damon rested his forehead against Caroline's rolling his eyes in frustration.

He kept looking at her as she whispered "_just ignore her she will go away" _tangling her hand in his hair pulling him in for another kiss to which he returned.

He pulled back replying "_she wont, she will keep knocking until I answer" _to which she rolled her eyes in frustration much to his amusement.

He seen her eyes light up as she looked at him adding "_can I get it" _a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

He knew this would be fun as he had an idea what she was going to do so he rolled off her telling her "_be my guest" _almost laughing as she got up and put on his t-shirt to which he quipped "_you look so hot in my clothes" _looking at her and not hiding the lust in his voice to which she smirked at him before going over to the door.

He lay on his side with his hand propping up his head looking at her as she slightly opened the door to which Elena started her usual questions "_where's Damon, why is he not doing anything about Stefan still drinking human blood" _amongst others still not noticing Caroline in front of her in Damon's t-shirt.

Elena finally noticed Caroline standing in front of her with a raised eyebrow as she huffed "_what are you doing in Damon's room Caroline" _not even attempting to hide her jealousy and they both didn't see Damon roll his eyes at Elena's words.

Elena tried to push her way into the room but Caroline was holding the door with her hand so Elena couldn't push through as she struggled "_let me in Caroline I want to talk to Damon, its about Stefan" _getting angrier by the second.

Caroline rolled her eyes in disbelief that Elena was this intrusive so she calmly replied "_what makes you think Damon wants you to come in, did he ask you in, no he didn't but then you never even give him the breathing space for him to tell you that" _raising her eyebrow at Elena who's jaw fell in shock at Caroline's words.

Damon couldn't believe Caroline had just told Elena what he had been thinking for ages but never said to her as he was always trying to avoid the doppelganger and he found he was grateful that Caroline had actually said it to Elena even if she didn't know that was the way he felt about Elena always barging into his room.

Caroline glared at Elena as she felt Damon press up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and when he moved against her in a way Elena wouldn't notice she struggled to keep her composure and glare at Elena as Damon kissed along her neck before he quipped "_yeah Elena you never asked me any of them things but to answer it" _looking up at her adding "_no I don't want you to come in, I want you to go away but you wont, I don't want you here, Stefan doesn't want you here but yet you wont take the hint, now piss off and let me screw my friend in peace before I kill you for good" _coldly smirking at her stepping back pulling Caroline with him and slamming the door in Elena's face and locking it.

They both heard Elena storm off down the hall and downstairs slamming the front door behind her before Caroline started laughing turning in his arms as she quipped "_she was super-pissed, I cant believe you said that to her but it was awesome" _as he pushed her against the door.

He kissed her before replying "_ well you were right and she needed to be told plus the look on her face was priceless plus maybe now she'll leave me alone" _crashing his lips to hers again even though they both knew it would be the last they seen from Elena.

She deepened the kiss as he moved her leg around his waist moving himself into her as she moved against him before pushing herself off the door and he moved them back to the bed where she straddled him and when she went to take off her t-shirt he told her to leave it on as she remembered what he said to her about looking hot in his clothes as they continued where the left off before they were interrupted.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Caroline left to go meet Bonnie in the grill even though Damon tried to convince her to stay with him but she wasn't having it even though she was surprised he wanted her to stay in the first place.<p>

Caroline walked into the grill sitting down beside Bonnie who looked at her suspiciously so Caroline asked her "_what" _before calling over the waitress and ordering a drink and some food to make Bonnie stop looking at her like that.

But it wasn't working as Bonnie replied "_Elena told me you slammed the door in her face in Damon's t-shirt" _in a teasing tone of voice with a soft smile knowing where Caroline was last night.

Caroline rolled her eyes slightly laughing replying before filling Bonnie in on how she went to Damon's house last night and they had drinks together and she stayed over and that was all there was to it but Bonnie didn't believe her for a second but let it drop as she figured that Caroline didn't want to tell everything that happened out of respect for Damon's privacy.

But she was surprised when Caroline told her that Elena was always barging into Damon's room at all hours of the day and night bothering both Stefan and Damon trying to get Stefan back as her boyfriend and when he made it clear he didn't want her she would try and manipulate Damon into caring for her again.

Bonnie wore a surprised expression asking "_why is she still trying to get Stefan back when he doesn't want her and then going to Damon saying she likes him when all she's ever said is she hates him" _as the two plates of food and drink landed in front of them.

When the waitress left Caroline replied "_jealousy_" raising her eyebrow slightly before adding "_think about it, ever since Katherine came back and the whole sacrifice thing she's had all the attention on her with both Stefan and Damon and even you laying down your lives for her while she sits back and does nothing or goes of on one of her suicide missions nearly getting us all killed in the process and then when its over Stefan and Damon don't want anything to do with her anymore, its not rocket science" _before popping a chip in her mouth.

Bonnie finished chewing before replying "_but I'm a witch its up to me to keep the balance of nature, its my duty and with Klaus still around" _in a serious tone of voice.

Caroline nodded in agreement replying "_yeah me, you, Stefan and Damon know that but she doesn't, at the risk of sounding insecure, Elena has always been the centre of attention and she hates it when she isn't which is exactly why she's around the boarding house all the frigging time doing both their heads in, actually I'm surprised they haven't stuck her in a cell for three days and compelled her to leave them alone cos they keep threatening to do it and if it was me I would have done it already and if they do kill her I don't blame them for doing it" _in a serious voice as Bonnie thought about what she said and couldn't help agree with her.

Bonnie was surprised when she wondered if there was a spell or something to stop humans entering a vampire house uninvited but what surprised her more was she actually wanted to do it but then she thought Stefan and Damon had changed Klaus was still alive and Stefan was still on the human blood but she didn't know if he was killing people and if he was she never saw it.

Bonnie changed the conversation asking "_so you and Damon, spill" _looking at her knowingly as Caroline suddenly wished she was human so she could use the I don't remember cos I was so drunk excuse but she remembered everything as clear as day.

She couldn't help the small smile on her face thinking of Damon which gave everything away as she was broken from her thoughts as Bonnie whispered "_you did and with Damon" _almost laughing.

Caroline covered her face with her hands replying "_am I so obvious" _in a defeated tone of voice wondering if she was right in the head going back down this road with Damon again.

Bonnie sensed her anxiety replying "_no your not although the smile on your face when I mentioned Damon and Elena told me earlier you were in his room with his t-shirt on and you wouldn't let her in" _looking at Caroline reaching over and putting her hand on her arm in support.

Caroline looked up at her replying "_it was great, I mean we talked about a lot of stuff and you cant tell anyone I said any of this, it stays between the two of us" _in a serious voice as Bonnie told her she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

Caroline looked around to see that he wasn't there looking at Bonnie adding "_he apologized for treating me like crap when I was human and even though I forgive him I'm just scared of going down this road again" _slightly hating herself for telling him she forgave him and then doubting if he would hurt again.

Bonnie gave her a sympathetic smile before softly replying "_two questions did you enjoy last night and do you like him" _as Caroline thought about it. She broke the silence replying "_I loved last night, it was the most real I've ever seen him and nobody would believe there is this whole other side to him but there is and he'd kill me if he heard me tell you that" _pausing before softly adding "_and yeah I do like him but I'm scared he will drop me when he gets bored cos Stefan told me that Damon hates his birthday, that he ignores everyone and then goes back to his normal self the next day and then there is Elena who just wont go away" _with slight hurt in her voice as Bonnie realized just why Caroline was so anxious.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_so give him a chance and talk to him, considering Elena is always around there annoying them and since Stefan doesn't want her he's got a chance with her but he isn't taking it cos like you said he is over her and doesn't want her" _as Caroline realized Bonnie had a point.

Caroline finished the rest of her drink and Bonnie knew she wasn't just quite convinced adding "_you both have been screwed over by people so chances are he's going to be thinking the same thing about you considering your history with him as well as he's probably going to be thinking you don't want him" _as Caroline started to wonder why is that why he didn't want her to leave.

Caroline sighed in defeat before replying "_I'm so stupid he didn't want me to leave and I did" _as Bonnie shook her head in disagreement.

Bonnie replied "_don't think that and anyway he needs to know that you have your own life and needs to learn to trust you and if he doesn't get that then he isn't worth it" _giving her a soft smile as Caroline muttered something about her being right.

It wasn't long before Elena walked in with Jeremy and Bonnie noticed them first rolling her eyes to which Caroline looked over at them telling Bonnie they could leave if they wanted but Bonnie told her they had as much right to be here as they did so they weren't leaving even if they both were trying to avoid both Jeremy and Elena for different reasons.

Elena stormed over to Caroline thinking she would tell her cos Damon wasn't here bitterly asking "_why were you with Damon last night and this morning although he must have got bored of you already" _coldly glaring at Caroline who glared right back as Bonnie's jaw dropped in shock at Elena's attitude.

Caroline smirked before coldly calmly replying "_Damon is free to do whatever he wants, unlike you I don't feel the need to keep tabs on Damon or Stefan cos they are big enough and old enough to look after themselves" _sweetly smiling at her to which Elena turned and stormed back over to Jeremy while they both started laughing.

They decided to leave cos Elena's glares at them along with her jealousy was off-putting so they paid for their food before leaving the grill to go back to Bonnie's house.

They walked back to her house as Bonnie looked over at Caroline adding "_just one more thing, if he hurts you again I will set him on fire for real this time and you can tell him that's a promise not a threat" _to which they both started laughing and Caroline knew she would be fine with Bonnie always having her back which was a change considering they sort of stopped being friends when she turned into a vampire.

She also knew that Bonnie treated Damon and Stefan differently and even Bonnie knew she did as she didn't treat them as harshly as she did when they first came to mystic falls and she did consider them friends as well as allies and would protect them just as much as anyone else but they didn't need to know that.

* * *

><p>Back in the boarding house Damon went downstairs after having a shower and stepped across two bodies on the bottom of the staircase walking into the living area seeing Stefan snacking on an other girl walking past them to get a blood bag from the cellar noticing another girl lying half dead in the other chair.<p>

He walked back into the living area sitting across from Stefan who looked over at him lightly quipping "_want a taste" _holding up the girls hand with a smirk adding "_she's still half alive" _pointing to the girl in the other chair.

Damon poured the heated blood into a glass replying "_no thanks brother, I like my prey moving or at least alive not compelled like you have them right now" _flashing a quick smirk before drinking from the glass.

Stefan looked at him shrugging his shoulder replying "_these ladies are helping me be all that I can be" _with no sarcasm dripping in his voice before feeding from the girl lying across him.

Damon looked at Stefan like he had ten heads before looking at the dead bodies at the bottom of the stairs telling Stefan "_you know as much as I wanted you back on the human blood can you at least not leave a trail of bodies all over the house, the blood is a bitch to get out of the carpets and too expensive to replace" _tossing back the blood in the glass as Stefan kept feeding until the girl was drained dry of blood.

Stefan let the girl fall back on the chair licking the blood off his lips muttering how she tasted so good before replying sarcastically "_I'm sorry, your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care" _looking at Damon who was sitting in the chair across from him drinking from the glass.

Stefan paused before adding "_what are you afraid of Damon, that Elena will see cos she already has and so has Caroline but she doesn't care" _slightly tilting his head "_or is it your afraid of the council finding out about us like in 1864. I'll make you a deal, you come hunting with me tonight and I will try and stop leaving bodies all over the house and when I say try, I'm not promising anything" _falling silent as Damon thought about it.

Stefan looked at him before adding "_what's the deal with you turning Elena down, I mean I don't want her anymore so she's all yours" _almost goading Damon into a fight.

It didn't work as Damon simply replied "_I've moved on Stefan, Elena was just a rebound from Katherine, come on your telling me if Elena didn't look like Katherine you would still have anything to do with her" _pausing before adding "_I know I wouldn't" _getting up and getting a bottle of bourbon and two glasses filing them up and giving one to Stefan before sitting back down.

Stefan thought about it before replying "_good point and maybe you're right" _pausing before adding "_I see you've moved onto Caroline" _in a teasing tone and started laughing when Damon rolled his eyes.

Stefan simply added "_don't worry I'm not interested in Caroline like that, she's all yours but I only see her as a friend and that's it" _in a genuine tone surprising Damon but he didn't say anything about it instead just taking a drink from the glass.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark when Caroline left Bonnie's house so she went back to the boarding house after deciding she wasn't going to talk to Damon just yet after Bonnie told her she could just take it slow and see where things went before talking about it and Caroline knew it was a better idea.<p>

She walked in the front door surprised it wasn't locked so she locked it behind her hearing loud rock music seeing two dead bodies lying on the floor at the bottom of the staircase to which she rolled her eyes walking into the living area Stefan and Damon feeding on some sorority girls to which she started laughing at the sight in front of her knowing they were both drunk.

Damon was the first to sense her snapping his head up from the girls neck he was feeding on before lightly quipping "_you nearly missed the party, me and Stefan went hunting" _winking at her.

Caroline walked over to him replying "_I know, I'm hurt you didn't ask" _in a teasing tone with slight hurt which didn't go missed by Damon and if Stefan heard it he was too busy feeding to care.

Damon let the girl he was feeding on sit on one of the chairs before going over to her pulling her in for a hug replying "_I didn't think you would want to come but next time you are definitely coming with us" _not adding he just wanted to spend time with Stefan for the first time since they were human not wanting Stefan to hear it.

She leaned back to look at him replying "_I'll let you away with it" _pausing before adding "_this time" _with a smirk before he crashed his lips on her hers and was surprised when she deepened the kiss tasting the blood in his mouth which made her realize she hadn't feed all day.

He leaned back pulling her over to the table before pouring her a large glass of bourbon lightly quipping "_you have half a days worth of catching up to do so I suggest you get started" _handing her the glass seeing her slightly laughing at his comment but hey didn't know Stefan was looking right at them with a smirk on his face.

Stefan walked over to them to refill his glass interjecting "_you two need to get a room" _in a teasing tone to which Damon rolled his eyes while Caroline felt embarrassed that he heard everything last night.

Caroline teasingly replied "_jealous Stefan" _to which Damon nearly choked on his drink as she added "_you're my friend and you've been with Elena _so _its never going to happen cos I don't think of you that way" _to which Stefan smirked before tossing back and refilled his glass.

Stefan replied "_the feeling is mutual but you are my friend too" _slightly laughing before turning and walking back over to feed on one of the girls.

She shook her head slightly in disbelief as Damon told her to ignore him but he couldn't hide the sense of relief that she made it clear she didn't want Stefan in that way so he chose not to think about it anymore.

Caroline thought about how she looked at Damon feeding and he seemed to be in complete control of what he was doing and she couldn't help that feeling of wishing she knew how to do it cos she knew when she left mystic falls she might never have the option of blood bags so knowing how to feed fresh was a need to know in her mind.

She didn't know what was stopping her for doing it sooner but she knew that before all this sacrifice drama that Stefan would have disapproved along with Bonnie and Elena and she didn't want to bother Damon with it but then he was preoccupied by Elena so that put a stop to her feeding fresh.

She knew there was a day it would have held her back and she would have preferred not to feed fresh but the more she thought about it the more she knew that blood bags were not always going to be available and feeding fresh was going to be her only option and she wanted to survive so she needed to know how to feed fresh so she spoke up.

Damon was broken from his thoughts when she asked "_can you show me how to feed fresh, I know how to do it but I mean without killing the person" _looking at him to which he led her over to one of the girls.

He told her to stand behind her and he pushed the girls hair back from her neck telling her where to bite so she let her face change which Damon thought was hot but he ignored those thoughts as she bit into the girls neck hearing him tell her when she heard the girl's heartbeat start to slow that was when she was to stop but if she wanted to kill her then go ahead and do it but she decided not to kill her but all she could hear was rushing blood and heartbeats from the humans in the room.

Damon told her not to listen to the other heartbeats but to focus her hearing on the girl she was feeding from so she focused her hearing to the girls heartbeat and pulled back when she heard the slow heartbeat.

She looked at Damon licking the blood off her lips noticing the way he was staring at her like he wanted her there and then which made her slightly laugh but they were broken from the moment when Stefan quipped "_good control Caroline, I'd do it myself but I really don't want to" _to which they looked at him sitting on the chair drinking from his glass as the remaining three girls were playing twister covered in blood and half naked while Stefan told them what move they had to make.

Caroline rolled her eyes thinking was it weird she liked this Stefan more then when he was on the human blood cos at least when he was on human blood it meant she didn't have to listen to his constant brooding and guilt all day and even Damon secretly felt the same way.

Damon got a fresh bottle of bourbon and drank straight from it handing Caroline the bottle as she looked at Stefan who was now telling the girls what color they needed to reach for thinking he was weird for a ripper but then rippers were rare in the vampire world.

She broke from her thoughts when Damon put the bottle in front of her and she took it taking a large drink from it before telling him "_you know while we may not have a problem with this" _pointing over to Stefan while still looking at him "_if Elena sees it she will tell Bonnie and she will be pissed and if Bonnie sees it she will set Stefan on fire and them bodies over by the stairs need to be gotten rid of, you know if he wants to be a ripper and still live here he needs to be more careful if he doesn't want the council to find out about vampires in mystic falls cos my mom will only keep quiet once she thinks that Stefan is not killing people like this" _before taking another drink as Damon decided to just get himself another bottle.

Damon came back over replying "_I've been there in 1864 and its no use plus it was the whole reason I left mystic falls so I left him with lexi but she isn't here anymore and he's got nobody so I kinda have to" _taking a drink from the bottle hating that he revealed too much to her already but it was too late.

Damon didn't really wanna be looking at Stefan's twisted ripper game anymore so they both went upstairs and she followed him into his room locking the door behind her before taking off her shoes and sitting on the bed beside him.

Damon hesitated before asking "_does liz know about Stefan being a ripper" _hoping that Stefan's action weren't going to get them all killed.

Caroline shook her head replying "_she knows he was a ripper with Klaus to get the cure for you but I sort of let her think he is back on the animal blood but if she walked in right now I cant guarantee Stefan will make out alive and I'm not sure we will either" _giving a soft smile.

Damon shrugged his shoulder replying "_not that he would care about that since he nearly got us both killed in 1864 by killing off all the founding family members making the council suspicious and the reason he doesn't care is cos he's flipped the switch so all he thinks about is blood and he chooses not to care" _before taking a long drink from the bottle.

He stayed silent before adding "_but the second the council start to get suspicious I'm outta here and you and Bonnie are coming with me cos we aren't getting killed cos of his stupidity and don't think for a second they wont kill Bonnie just cos shes a witch and not a vampire, they done it in 1864 with Emily and they will do it now, even Sheila kept a low profile and she lived here her whole life, how do you think she stayed alive so long in this town"_ in a serious tone of voice and expression to match as Caroline realized he had a point.

Caroline was near freaking out as she didn't want to be caught asking "_so what do we do" _thinking there was nothing they could do.

Damon thought about it before replying "_we keep a low profile, go hunting out of town, try and keep Stefan's body trail hidden although that will be hard considering the amount of people he kills in a week" _and she knew he meant the bodies he had lying around the house but they both didn't realize Stefan was listening to everything they both were saying and had now left the house.

Damon didn't feel like talking about Stefan anymore so opted for saying that Rebecca's body was still in the cellar as Elena stabbed her with the dagger cos she didn't trust her not to interfere with killing Klaus to which Caroline's jaw dropped in surprise when Damon filled her in on how Elena was all friendly first with Rebecca and then stabbed her in the back literally.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief adding "_she is even worse then Katherine and she doesn't even want to see it" _as Damon handed her his bottle of bourbon before getting up to light the fire as she added "_at least with Katherine she'd cut the chit chat and just get straight to killing you" _taking a drink from the bottle as Damon just humorlessly laughed at her comment knowing she was right before coming back over to sit beside her after getting the fire lit and pulling the curtains across the window.

He took the bottle off her telling her about what Katherine told him the night she left after they failed to kill Klaus and she was surprised at Katherine saying that as she asked "_do you wanna take the dagger out of Rebecca" _looking at him as he thought about it.

He turned to look at her replying "_she will be come for revenge and I don't trust the originals even if we weren't the ones who daggered her but we could need Rebecca or Elijah on our side cos Klaus will come for revenge" _but she couldn't help think differently about Rebecca.

Caroline took a drink before replying "_Elena told me that Klaus killed her mother so she might not be pissed at us and from what Elena said it seems to me that Rebecca was on our side and Elena got scared and stabbed her so if its anyone she will go after it will be Elena" _looking at him as he started to realize she was right and he also didn't think it was fair to leave her in the cellar with a dagger in her heart for the rest of eternity.

Damon thought about it before replying "_I don't mind taking the dagger out but I want Elijah here for it cos he will be the only one strong enough to fight her if she comes looking for revenge and she told us if we went after her brother she'd come after us so I'm not taking any chances" _to which Caroline agreed with him as if there was one thing she learned in this whole mess since she turned was that she trusted Damon completely when it came to stuff like this as he was normally right about stuff going wrong all the time.

Damon was surprised she agreed with him so easily and she noticed his surprised expression looking at him telling him "_when it comes to stuff like this I trust you, you were right about Elijah double crossing us, you were right about Tyler nearly biting me but he bit you instead when it should have been me and you were right about Katherine having her own agenda all along and" _but was cut off when he started kissing her to shut her up as he was done talking.

* * *

><p>When Damon and Caroline went upstairs Stefan overheard them talking about Rebecca and he was sick of the way that Damon was always so cautious cos he didn't want to be cautious no he wanted to revel in the ripper side of him cos for the first time ever he finally felt free now that he wasn't crippled by his humanity.<p>

He tossed back his drink before getting up and going down to the cellar telling one of the girls to come with him cos he needed her to pull out the dagger and plus Rebecca was bound to want to feed.

He got down into the cellar pulling the heavy door open before walking in to the cell and compelling the girl to take the dagger out and to stand still and when she did they both waited until Rebecca woke up.

It was a few minutes before Rebecca started to move and color came back to her skin before she woke up to see Stefan and a random girl beside her as she started to remember who daggered her and for once it wasn't Klaus but she was going to kill that bitch Elena once and for all.

Stefan pushed the girl towards her to which Rebecca stood up and drained the girl completely of blood letting her body fall to the floor before she walked out of the cellar and went upstairs without saying a word as she wondered if she should kill Elena or not thinking that Damon would probably stop her.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief before picking the dead girl up and going upstairs letting the body fall on the floor in the living area before going to get a glass of bourbon watching Rebecca sitting on one of the chairs with her own glass staring into the fire.

Rebecca didn't look at Stefan but asked "_where is my brother Klaus" _thinking she was going kill him too once she was done with Elena.

Stefan looked at her sitting in the opposite chair replying "_don't know, we tried to kill him and he left but Michael is dead" _shrugging his shoulder figuring she needed to know and she was going to find out anyway.

Rebecca froze not sure how she completely felt about this considering Klaus betrayed her by putting her in the coffin ninety years ago and also lying about killing her mother and the chance that he could come back and put her in a coffin for eternity just cos he felt like it.

She really wanted to know about something else asking "_and Elena" _hating that the bitch got the upper hand on her when she was in the middle of trying to deal with Klaus killing her mother.

Stefan replied "_are you going to kill her" _knowing he couldn't stop Rebecca even if he wanted to which he didn't and he couldn't care less about Elena anymore.

Rebecca looked over at him replying "_I bet I wont even get a chance if Damon is her protector" _in slight disgust.

Stefan slightly chuckled looking at her replying "_he's over Elena, but its Caroline he wants now" _to which Rebecca heard them both talking upstairs.

Rebecca looked at him replying "_about time he got over that poisonous traitorous snake and realized he can do so much better and you too from the looks of things" _in a slightly bitchy tone before giving him a soft smile.

Rebecca looked at him curiously as she wondered was Stefan really done with Elena so she asked "_you wouldn't care if I killed her" _in a curious tone of voice.

His answer wasn't what she was expecting when he told her "_I couldn't care less, in fact I would help you but if we do we have the council to deal with" _looking at her as she thought about what he said.

She figured he had a point but she still wanted to torment the doppelganger a little so she replied "_okay we wont kill her but I still want my revenge so if she comes over here then all bets are off" _in a firm tone of voice.

Stefan figured it was the most she would agree to but he was curious so he couldn't help asking "_are you going to kill us for trying to Klaus_" to which she looked at him as she thought about it.

She coldly replied "_tell me why I shouldn't cos I did warn you come after me or my brother and I will kill you all" _as she glared at him.

Stefan knew she was serious cos he would probably be the same about Damon but he would never admit it as he replied "_cos if we do finally kill him you will be free of him which means that no more looking over your shoulder waiting to see if he's there and will dagger you again and put you in a coffin for the rest of eternity so what would you prefer" _feeling quite confident in his words.

Then he thought of Damon and he knew that Damon would probably kill him for reviving Rebecca but he figured it was Elena who stabbed her not Damon so its not like Rebecca was going to hurt him cos she didn't say anything about hurting Damon only Elena.

Rebecca thought about and figured he had a point but she was still pissed off over them going behind her back like this but she wanted revenge against Klaus for putting her in a coffin for the last ninety years and there was also the problem of Elena which she swore she would get revenge on Elena and there was nothing they could do to stop her.

She also thought about what Stefan said about if Klaus was dead she would be free but she was the one that wanted revenge so she replied "_fine I will leave Damon alone for now but if he tries to kill me I will kill him mark my words so keep him away from me" _in cold tone of voice.

Stefan knew she was serious so he replied "_I will talk to Damon" _but Rebecca dismissed it as she just wanted to find Elijah and she knew that if anyone knew where the coffins were it would be Stefan. She looked at him asking "_where is Klaus holding the coffins" _in a curious tone of voice.

Stefan guessed she wanted Elijah back but he didn't want to tell her the coffins were in the witches house since he was nervous she was still loyal to Klaus as she looked at him with a firm expression.

Stefan wasn't sure if she could be trusted so he decided to change the conversation as he just stood up tossing back his drink back before replying "_I have to get rid of these bodies" _to which she smiled at him before they got up taking the dead bodies with them to dump in the woods as she hoped he would take her to the coffins not knowing he had no intention of telling her where they were.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i am so sorry its taken me this long to update and im sure you have forgotten about this story, i got writers block for this one and i had another idea for my other story so i worked on that for a while. i also dont have much time to write now with college assignments piling up by the day so i dont know how quick my updates will be, so if anyone is still reading this, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Stefan and Rebecca buried the bodies in the woods and was curious so he asked "<em>what are you going to do with the coffins if you find them" <em>sort of hoping she wouldn't because he wasn't sure if they would all come looking for revenge.

He also didn't want to tell her that he took the coffins and was hiding them in the witches house since then he would lose his leverage over Klaus and he wasn't sure if Rebecca could be trusted so he remained quiet.

Rebecca picked up on his doubt looked at him as she told him "_you're afraid they will all come after you" _in a curious tone of voice with an expression to match. Stefan knew if he lied she would know so he replied "_yeah I am because of what we have to deal with from Klaus" _in a soft tone of voice looking over at her.

She didn't say anything but thought he might be right in that she didn't know how long her other siblings were in the coffins apart from Elijah who Klaus told her he killed just before he revived her so she knew he would be the one to be less hostile towards them all.

She looked at Stefan replying "_I'll just revive Elijah but Klaus told me that Elijah betrayed him" _sounding doubtful because she knew Elijah was more about honor and a man of his word.

Stefan replied "_Elijah was all for killing Klaus and he was about to rip his heart out when Klaus told him he would take him to your family and Klaus did but then Klaus daggered him" _as they walked back to the house.

Rebecca looked off to the side replying "_so Klaus lied to me why am I not surprised, he always lies" _trying to hide the hurt in her voice and Stefan noticed it but said nothing. He could tell she didn't really want to talk anymore so he stayed quiet until they got back to the boarding house.

They were sitting in front of the fire in silence when Rebecca spoke "_I'm only reviving Elijah if we find the coffins" _as she absently swirled the drink in her glass.

She listened for movement asking "_where are Damon and Caroline" _hiding her slight panic afraid they would walk in and try to dagger her again since they had no reason to keep her on their side.

Stefan listened before replying "_they are asleep so we've got a few more hours before they wake up since its nearly dawn" _giving her a soft smile which she returned as she remembered this was the reason she liked him back in the 1920's and even though he was a ripper he still had a side to him that was different in that she thought he liked her again.

She was curious so asked "_how come I never saw you again after the 20's" _looking at him at he sat in the other chair. Stefan looked up at her replying "_Klaus compelled me to forget about you and him but if he hadn't I would have looked for you" _knowing he really would have and she believed him.

They talked about some other stuff and Stefan knew he would have to tell her where they coffins where sometime soon.

They spent the next few hours talking before they were interrupted with someone telling them "_well look what we have here, although I have to say I'm not surprised" _with a sarcastic tone of voice to which the three of them looked over to see Damon and Caroline standing in the doorway both of them looking pissed off.

Damon walked into the room looking at Rebecca adding "_Rebecca you're looking alive" _with slight sarcasm but if he was honest with himself he wasn't that pissed off about it.

He looked at Stefan telling him "_what did you do, we only got rid of one threat and we still have Klaus to worry about but now you've added another original to the list, of all the idiotic things Stefan" _rolling his eyes at the last bit before sitting down.

Caroline walked over and sat beside him as Rebecca looked at Damon telling him "_I have no quarrel with you Damon but Elena is another thing, I told Stefan to keep her away from here or I will kill her" _in a threatening tone of voice and a cold expression.

Damon shrugged his shoulder telling her "_I don't care what you do with Elena but if you come after me, Caroline, Bonnie or Stefan I will stop you" _just as menacingly with a threatening glare.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Rebecca and Stefan had left the house to catch up on lost time so Damon contacted Katherine to try and get her opinion on things since she knew Elijah more then he did when Caroline had gone home for a change of clothes after Damon asked her to stay for a few days.<p>

She picked up the phone before speaking "_hello Damon, still being Elena's little lap dog, you know you could come and join me on this hot beach in Hawaii, the food is delicious and I mean both kinds plus the men and women are all sorts of hot" _to which Damon just rolled his eyes figuring he should have just left when he had the chance.

He replied "_Katherine inflicting misery on some unfortunate individual I take it" _with sarcasm dripping from every word.

She laughed before replying "_I miss you and I really do want you and your hot body to join me" _in a teasing tone knowing it would wind him up.

He chuckled retorting "_you're just trying to annoy me and it wonk work plus this hot body as you say has moved on and you had your chance and missed it not once but twice" _to which the line fell silent and he smirked feeling a sense of triumph.

She chuckled replying "_ouch you know if I had feelings I would be offended right now but I'm not" _shrugging her shoulder as she lay on the beach sunning herself and eyeing up lunch that was walking along the beach in front of her.

Damon decide to cut straight to the chase telling her "_Rebecca is back no thanks to Stefan who took the dagger out of her" _to which Katherine was speechless for once.

She finally replied "_if I were you Damon I would get the hell out of there becauce with Klaus and Rebecca around he's gonna come looking for revenge if he finds out she is alive" _in a warning tone of voice.

Damon asked her could they trust Elijah but she was evasive as always instead telling him "_be careful Damon" _not wanting to say anymore but it pissed Damon off to no end.

He hung up on her deciding a glass of bourbon was needed as he heard Caroline come back and leave her bag of clothes in his room before she came into the living area noticing just how tense he looked wondering if something happened asking "_something happen" _in a curious tone of voice walking over and sitting beside him.

He rolled his eyes snapping "_Katherine, urgh I hate that bitch, should have killed her when I had the chance" _tossing back the rest of his drink before getting up to refill it.

Caroline teasingly added "_and yet you worked with her in attempting to kill Klaus" _to which he glared at her for stating the obvious before he slightly laughed at her comment knowing she had a point but what he didn't get was why Katherine could never do one thing you asked without wanting something in return.

Damon refilled two glasses before sitting down and handing one to her filling her in on how he asked Katherine could Elijah be trusted but she wouldn't tell him for two reason because she didn't owe them anything and she wasn't coming back to town since she was staying away incase Klaus came back for revenge telling him it would happen sooner or later.

Damon told Caroline she also wanted to know why he wanted to revive Elijah and he wouldn't tell her so she said they were on their own and that was when he hung up on her. Caroline shook her head in frustration looking at him replying "_why does she have to be so fucking awkward" _before sipping her drink.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_its Katherine, she doesn't do anything unless there is something in it for her" _finishing with a sarcastic smirk. Caroline replied "_do you think she knows he can or cant be trusted and that Klaus will come back here" _looking off to the side before looking at him again.

He scoffed in disgust retorting "_you bet your fucking ass she does" _looking over at her and she didn't miss the anger in his voice but then she also didn't blame him since she was just as pissed about it as he was.

They sat in silence before she quipped "_maybe we should just leave and take her up on her offer because what if he does come back and kills us all" _not wanting to add she was scared of him getting killed looking at him when he got up to light the fire.

He retorted "_why should we its not like she needed our help before" _before sitting back down as the fire got going.

Caroline softly replied "_I never said we trust her, I mean we got her on our side to kill Klaus so she might do the same again" _but Damon interrupted telling her that that is the whole reason why Katherine cant be trusted because she has no loyalty to anyone and she knew he was right.

Damon looked at her explaining "_look I get where you're coming from I do but I don't trust Katherine even though it was her plan but becuase of that we have an even bigger problem and what if Rebecca goes after Elena do you really think Katherine will help to stop that" _in a soft tone of voice.

But it only pissed Caroline off as she glared at him angrily retorting "_so its all about Elena again, let her kill Elena, I don't fucking care Damon, we all nearly died because of that bitch and so what if Rebecca kills her it will only be what she deserves for stabbing her in the back" _in an angry voice tossing back her drink and getting up to refill her glass hating that once again everything was all about Elena and there was no way in hell she was putting her own, Bonnie's or Damon's life on the line for Elena who didn't even seem to see or care about the lengths they went for her over Klaus just once she was alive.

Damon looked at her as she walked over to the drinks table refilling her glass adding "_look I've watched Rebecca and she seems more interested in living her life, not some thousand year old revenge thing that Klaus has going and from what I've heard her father wasn't that great either so we done her a favor" _glaring at him before tossing back another drink.

Damon walked over to her replying "_I couldn't care less about Elena anymore and I don't care if Rebecca kills her but I don't want her coming after us because like it or not we played a part in killing Klaus especially me and I'm not willing to trust her just yet" _finding it strange that he actually cared if he lived or died or that she might die by Rebecca's hand.

Caroline felt her anger deflate at his words knowing he had a point but there was something that told her Rebecca wasn't a threat and she knew Damon wouldn't listen but she figured he had a point and she was surprised when she didn't like the feeling of Damon being killed.

She looked up at him replying "_sorry I know I'm being reckless" _giving a soft smile.

He pulled her in for a hug which she returned whispering "_don't need to tell me I can write a book on being reckless" _sarcastically to which she laughed into his shoulder wrapping her arms tighter around his lower back thinking maybe he had a point.

He leaned back looking at her before crashing his lips on hers which she returned the kiss with the same intensity making him moan into her mouth much to her surprise at the effect she was having on him when they were interrupted by a sarcastic voice quipping "_don't let me interrupt" _ruining the whole moment.

Damon rolled his eyes as they both looked over to see Stefan with a compelled girl under his arm smirking at them to which Damon sarcastically quipped "_run out of people to kill already since I don't see any dead bodies piling up or did you get bored of the ones already there last night now that you have a new toy" _looking at the girl to which Caroline bit back a laugh letting her forehead rest on his shoulder trying but failing not to laugh as Damon just smirked back at Stefan.

Stefan calmly replied to Damon "_you sound jealous brother, the roles have certainly turned, when you came back to this town it was you in my position and I was" _pausing to think about how to word it.

He never got the chance as Damon coolly retorted "_totally whipped by Elena along with an insufferable morality complex" _with a cool smirk to which Stefan just slightly laughed figuring he had a point.

Caroline noticed the bodies were gone interjecting "_no bodies lying around Stefan, you're slipping, we might start to think you care" _with slight sarcasm and a smirk to match as Damon slightly laughed feeling glad he wasn't the only one that noticed the bodies were gone.

Stefan shrugged his shoulder replying "_just because I'm back on the human blood doesn't mean I have to be sloppy about it after all we don't want the council being suspicious and finding out about us like they did in 1864 do we Damon" _looking directly at him letting them both know he heard everything they said and they now knew that Stefan heard every word.

Caroline hesitated before replying "_we didn't mean it that way, we just meant we need to be careful since they know vampires are back in mystic falls" _looking at him apologetically trying to defuse the situation but it wasn't working.

Damon firmly interjected "_if you wanna get caught you do that but don't bring me, Caroline or Bonnie into it because you know as well as I do if they find out about us they wont hesitate to kill all of us Bonnie included even though she might not be a vampire she is still part of the supernatural world since she is a witch and that won't stop them from killing her because to the council she's the same as we are"_ glaring at him with a firm expression and Stefan also knew he was right because they burned the witches in 1864.

Damon was done trying to get it through to Stefan and while he was glad to have him back from Klaus he just couldn't believe that Stefan was being careless considering that the council was already suspicious and here was Stefan having a feeding party like there was no tomorrow.

Stefan slightly chuckled replying "_they wont kill Bonnie if they don't know and anyway we wont get caught" _smirking at them before going to sit down.

Before he knew it Damon rushed at him and pinned him to the wall with his hand gripping his throat retorting "_what the hell do you think you're playing at trying to antagonize Klaus, first you take his coffins and then you revive Rebecca of all the idiotic moves Stefan this is the biggest one you've ever pulled" _glaring coldly at him tightening his grip on his throat.

Stefan pushed him off him straightening himself up smugly retorting "_like I said I'm being the bigger villain since you wont do it because all you think about is collateral damage" _as he walked over to the table pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

He tossed it back before looking at Damon adding "_I've flipped the switch so why should I care" _in an indifferent tone of voice slightly raising his eyebrow. Damon scoffed slightly shaking his head in disbelief retorting "_there is no switch that's just a myth Stefan" _in an angry tone of voice.

Stefan chuckled in disbelief replying "_whatever Damon why don't you run along back to Elena since you love her and all" _in a sarcastic tone of voice. He noticed Damon tense and it made him chuckle more so he added "_touched a nerve have I" _before looking at Caroline adding "_you know you can do better then him right considering he will drop you the minute Elena pays any attention to him" _before giving them both a cold smirk.

Damon was seething in anger that he was using this against him but calmly replied "_actually I don't love her anymore so she is all yours brother besides I don't want your sloppy seconds anymore" _with slight disgust in his voice.

Caroline looked between them both as Stefan tossed back a drink from the bottle before replying "_yeah it never stopped you though did it even if they picked me over you" _in a smug tone of voice and even Caroline wanted to bury him into the wall with a fist in the face at that remark and she hated that he always used Katherine and Elena against Damon.

But it was the smug expression on his face that made her snap as she rushed at him and threw him into the wall on the far side of the room to which Damon chuckled in amusement walking over to her and standing beside her hiding his surprise at how she just defended him.

Stefan picked himself up off the ground glaring at them both before looking at Caroline adding "_wow that was impressive" _slightly raising his eyebrow at her with a soft smirk.

Damon hated that Stefan always seemed to have the upper hand over all of them because he thought he was much better at creating diabolical master plans where as Stefan was reckless and he knew it was going to get them all killed and that wasn't an option. Damon coldly asked "_where are the coffins Stefan I know you have them" _tensely glaring at him.

Stefan shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly replying "_I'm not telling you where they are but lets just say they are safe in a familiar location" _in a firm tone of voice and he didn't trust Damon to not screw it up.

Damon silently glared at him wondering where he would keep them and then the thought about the witches house and figured that's where they probably were making a mental note to check the place out later as he retorted "_I don't care about the coffins, we need to talk" _in an angry tone of voice.

Stefan watched him suspiciously before humoring him replying "_okay lets talk" _in a curious tone of voice wondering where this would go still looking at Damon suspiciously. Damon picked up on it replying "_nothing's ever easy with you is it" _narrowing his eyes.

Stefan just shrugged his shoulders showing he wasn't affected by Damon's words and before he knew it Damon had stabbed him with the wooden leg of a chair "_that is for screwing up my plan, you stopped me from killing Klaus and then steal his family why, it doesn't make sense" _pushing him on the ground.

Damon pushed the wooden leg into his stomach further while twisting it almost growling "_answer me" _in an angry tone of voice. Stefan hesitated feeling pain in his chest as the stick was near his heart but spat out "_piece by piece Klaus took everything from me, I'm doing the same to him" _hoping Damon would give up but it wasn't happening.

Damon glared at him retorting _"but I had him Stefan why did you screw it up" _putting more pressure into twisting the stake to which Stefan groaned in pain. Stefan glared back at him figuring he might as well just say it replying "_I did it to save you" _before pushing Damon off him and pulling the stake out of his stomach.

Damon got up off the floor replying "_what no way, you didn't do this for me" _in disbelief.

He hated that Stefan just couldn't think of the greater good for once by making sure Klaus was dead even when Stefan told him "_he was one step ahead of us, if Klaus died his hybrids would have killed you" _looking at Damon.

Damon shook his head in slightly in disbelief wondering just how Stefan wasn't getting that he didn't care if Klaus killed him just once the hybrid was dead as he retorted "_when are you going to get it through your head_"picking up the stake and stabbing Stefan again.

He pushed Stefan on the floor adding "_stop saving me" _before walking out of the room.

Before he walked out the front door he coolly muttered"_there's that ripper arrogance that will get us all killed" _before slamming the front door behind him. Caroline didn't blame Damon for leaving as she told Stefan "_you know he's right and if you wanna get caught you do that but don't bring any of us into it and this Klaus vendetta thing you have is going to get us all killed" _before turning and leaving.

She didn't make it out of the room when Stefan replied "_I really don't care Caroline, I want Klaus dead and I will do whatever it takes to do it but the question is are you willing to do it because Damon clearly isn't" _to which she turned to face him with an angry glare.

Stefan forgot Damon was outside and could hear everything he said as he looked at her replying "_I got rid of the bodies what more do you want" _falling silent as he thought what to say next both of them not knowing Damon had heard everything and vowed to get back at Stefan even if it was the most reckless thing he ever done but he was past caring.

Stefan got up and went to the table for a glass of bourbon as Caroline stepped a little closer retorting "_I don't give a crap about the bodies but you know what Stefan if you're gonna get yourself killed leave the rest of us out of it and this game you have with Klaus is going to get us all killed" _coldly glaring at him.

Stefan tossed back a drink before replying "_there is always going to be casualties in this sort of drama but if you don't like it you can leave and if it takes all of you to die just to get rid of Klaus then so be it" _in a cold tone of voice.

Caroline shook her head slightly in disbelief and while she knew he had a point she couldn't help think they were going about all of this in a reckless way and it was bound to backfire on them as she replied "_you really don't care anymore do you" _in a nonchalant voice as she looked at him.

He walked over to sit on one of the chairs keeping his eyes on hers replying "_he took everything from me Caroline" _taking a drink from the bottle as they fell into silence.

Caroline watched him curiously as she wondered just what the hell he meant by all this and then it finally clicked as she replied "_you know Damon never wanted you to go to Klaus for the cure, he wanted to die and you wouldn't let him, so you don't get to sit there and play the victim Stefan" _in an angry tone of voice before turning and walking out of the room to see Rebecca walking into the house to which they acknowledged each other with a quick hello as they passed each other.

* * *

><p>Damon walked away from the boarding house deciding to walk to the grill completely pissed at Stefan reviving Rebecca and even worse he hated that Stefan now had one over on him.<p>

He walked for a while deep in thought until he felt a presence and he knew who it was as he looked around to see Caroline appearing beside him asking "_you okay" _in a curious tone of voice as she slowed to walk beside him.

He scoffed in disbelief snapping "_does it look like it" _in a cold tone of voice.

She looked at him slightly raising her eyebrow angrily retorting "_fuck you Damon, I was just trying to be a friend but I shouldn't of bothered" _turning and walking away kicking herself for thinking he actually had changed telling herself she should have known the other night was just an act.

He stopped letting his eyes close mentally kicking himself for snapping at her and he didn't blame her for leaving but this whole thing with Stefan just pissed him off to no end and he turned to go after her but she was gone so he decided to just go and get back at Stefan to which he felt a smirk for as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

><p>Caroline went to the grill feeling the need for a drink after what happened in the boarding house and then with Damon after it in the woods as she wondered just what the hell was Damon's problem.<p>

She compelled a glass of bourbon before she went and sat in one of the tables in the corner just incase Elena walked in and she wasn't in the mood for talking to her and if she was honest she was sort of avoiding Elena at all costs since Elena was clearly jealous when she seen her in Damon's room.

She started to think what if Stefan was right but she knew it couldn't be that as they had spent the last few days together but then she knew that Stefan had an ability to completely piss him off at times and considering what Damon and Katherine had to go through to attempt to kill Klaus.

She knew it must had been a kick in the teeth for Damon since he had Klaus right where he wanted him and then Stefan pushed him out of the way and while she could see that Stefan just couldn't live without Damon she was sure that Damon would rather Klaus be dead even if it meant him getting killed in the process.

She couldn't help feeling glad that Stefan did push Klaus out of the way as she felt a sense of sadness at the thought of Damon being dead forever and it surprised her as she wondered she must really like him but after him snapping at her she wasn't too sure if he liked her but then she knew that Damon was also volatile so he was probably just pissed at Stefan.

It wasn't long before she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she took it out to look at it reading a text message from Damon asking to meet her in the woods.

She didn't reply but just put the phone back in her pocket wondering if she should as a voice in the back of her mind told her that she wanted to go but she knew something was holding her back.

She was afraid he was just using her again and even though she forgave him for what he did when she was human she just felt really insecure about him considering he could have anyone so why did he want her, she was still just as insecure now maybe even more then when she was human and that was the one thing that pissed her off.

She shook her head getting rid of the thoughts telling herself to stop being so insecure and give him a chance considering he was fine until Stefan managed to piss him off with his attitude earlier so she tossed back her drink and left the grill to go meet Damon in the woods outside the boarding house.

She decided to take her time as she walked because she didn't want him to think she would be one of those people who would jump and run whenever she was called and when she got close enough to see him through the trees without him sensing her she stopped and watched his reaction.

She was surprised to see him anxiously pacing back and forth in the one spot and she couldn't help the small smile on her face as he looked like he felt bad about snapping at her and if she was honest she was over it and didn't care because she knew he was the type to snap and it didn't bother her but she thought it was fun to see him sweat for bit.

She decided to play with him a little as she ran at full speed toward him and pushed him to the ground before hiding behind another tree trying not to laugh when she saw him stand up and look around all senses on alert and when his back was turned she rushed at him again only to find he turned and now had her pinned to a tree with his hand on her throat while threateningly glaring at her much to her amusement.

She slightly laughed at his shocked expression when he realized who she was and let her go asking "_what the hell Caroline" _trying by failing to sound angry.

She laughed again looking at him replying "_its fun to mess with you" _grinning at him slightly shrugging her shoulder as if it were no big deal. He shook his head slightly in disbelief replying "_I could have killed you, you know" _in a soft tone of voice that surprised her.

She rolled her eyes replying "_but you didn't plus the look on your face was priceless and so worth it" _slightly laughing at him again.

He glared at her and before she knew it he pinned her to the tree pressing his body against hers crashing his lips on hers to which she deepened the kiss tangling a hand in his hair and wrapping her other arm around his lower back.

She leaned back resting her forehead on his mumbling "_you know you could teach me how to fight properly if your so worried" _in a teasing tone of voice.

He leaned back looking at her slightly pouting replying "_but I thought we were making up" _pushing his thigh in between her legs letting her know how he wanted her before winking at her.

She laughed at him replying _"always on the brain with you" _with sarcasm to which he chuckled knowing she might be right as he kissed her again which led to them getting more intimate with each other in the forest.

* * *

><p>After they were finished they got dressed and he showed her how to fight by using all her senses and even told her to keep her eyes closed so she would be relying on hearing and smell alone as it might come in handy someday if she is fighting blind.<p>

They spent a few hours fighting in the woods before they went back to the boarding house for some blood when he told her "_it was a good start but with some more practice you will taking on Klaus" _looking over at her.

She laughed replying "_yeah I don't think so" _in a self deprecating tone.

He noticed it and moved to stand in front of her replying "_you might have to if I don't survive it" _in a soft tone of voice as he looked at her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat replying "_don't think like that, you don't know what will happen" _looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. He slightly smiled at her replying "_I'm a fatalist plus I don't think we will survive this" _and she noticed the raw honesty in his voice.

She replied "_doesn't mean we give up and if we have to then we leave" _in a firm tone of voice. He looked at her replying "_we both know we wont do that because then we will be on the run from Klaus forever" _giving a soft simile and she shook her head in agreement knowing he was right in that they couldn't leave.

They stood in silence for few seconds before they were interrupted by a voice saying "_Damon" _to which they looked up and saw Elijah standing twenty feet away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading.<strong>

**Edit: no longer continuing this story.**


End file.
